


The Backs of Her Knees

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never takes more than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Backs of Her Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt given by [](http://traintracks.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://traintracks.dreamwidth.org/)**traintracks**. Unbeta'd so please forgive and/or point out any typos/errors. Thanks!  <3

Millicent climbs into bed and shuts her curtains. A privacy charm silences Pansy and Daphne's late-night giggles.

Under the covers, Millicent's thighs spread automatically as she slips her hand between her legs. She closes her eyes and sees _her_.

The hem of her skirt flips in the back as she walks, teasing Millicent with little glimpses of the backs of her knees. Millicent's tongue is wet and heavy with want. She licks her lips, and imagines how her skin would taste.

It doesn't take more than this. It never takes more than this.

"Granger," Millicent whimpers quietly as she comes.

 

_-Fin-_

 

 


End file.
